Mommy's Love
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Auggie wants to learn more about sex, so he goes to his mother for a lesson. But instead of using words to teach her son, Topanga teaches... through actions. And then in chapter 2... another family member joins in. And finally in chapter 3... the whole family has some fun. ;)
1. Mother and Son Time

One night Auggie was home alone with his mom and decided to do something bold. So Auggie wearing just his bath robe opened the door to his mom's room and saw his mom laying under a blanket, only her head and one arm could be seen as she was reading a book. Auggie walked over to his mom and said, "Mom?" Topanga put down her book and said, "Yes, Auggie?" Auggie then said, "Mom, I... I... oh man, this is awkward but... me... me and Ava... well... we know we're really young but... we're... we're thinking about having sex soon and... I was hoping... maybe, possibly, you could... teach me how to do it so I don't look like an idiot my first time with her." Topanga looking surprised said, "Aww. You really want me to teach you?" Auggie nervously nodded his head. Topanga then said, "Well ever since your father first taught Riley about sex through making love with her (he doesn't think I knew about it, but I know they did it), I've hoped for so long now you would come and want the same thing from me." Auggie then said, "So, you're gonna teach me?" Topanga then pulled the blanket off her body showing underneath it, she was completely naked.

As Topanga laid on her side completely nude, Auggie almost lost his breath as he gazed upon his mother's large and fully formed breasts, perfectly round hips, and inviting vagina. As Topanga put a hand on her hip she said, "Come over here and lets have some fun mother/son bonding time." Auggie made a little smile as he took off his bath robe and showed he was fully naked underneath it. Topanga smiled as she looked at her son's nude form, including his small and hairless penis. Auggie then crawled into the bed as Topanga laid on her back. Auggie got on top and felt his eyes becoming fixated on his mother's breasts. Topanga noticing this said, "Go ahead. Explore. Have some fun." Auggie smirked and then brought his face to his mom's breasts and then... began to lick them. Topanga instantly let out a light moan as Auggie moved his tongue across his mom's breasts. As his tongue would lick one breast, he would use one of his hands to fondle the other breast, and even pinch that breast's nipple lightly. As he did this, Topanga moved her hands down and used them to grab Auggie's small underage butt. Topanga even widened her hands and used her fingers to wrap them all around Auggie's smooth and cute little butt cheeks and then squeezed them.

Eventually Topanga lifted Auggie up and laid him on the bed. Topanga got on all fours over Auggie and brought her face to his penis. Auggie began to look a little nervous. Topanga noticed this and said, "Don't worry. I promise... this will feel amazing." After a moment of silence, Auggie nodded his head. Then Topanga brought her face down... and put her son's small underage penis into her mouth. Auggie instantly moaned as Topanga brought her lips up and down on Auggie's now hard manhood. As Topanga continued to please him, Auggie felt surprised as he could feel his young penis getting much harder and was even starting to get much longer. Topanga could feel this too as she excitedly began to suck on her son's penis even harder and faster. Then... Auggie orgasmed and shot his wetness into his mother. Topanga took it all in and then moved head up smiling.

An exhausted Auggie then turned over on his stomach as he said, "Phew. That was exhausting." Topanga smirked as she brought her head towards Auggie's butt and said, "But it felt good, didn't it?" Topanga then began to kiss and lick Auggie's small butt, including his butt hole. As she did, Auggie said, "Well that was fun mom but... that sex we just did was different than I thought it was going to be." Topanga then sat up and smiled as she said, "Oh, that wasn't sex Auggie. Well some would say it was. Others would say it was just _foreplay_. Are you ready for the _real_ thing?" Auggie then said, "Well... yes. Yes, I am."

Topanga then laid back on the bed and motioned for Auggie to get on top of her. Topanga spread her legs out a bit and said, "Whenever you're ready. Put _it_ into me." Auggie then held his penis in one hand and then found himself starring at his mother's vagina. For a moment, Auggie remained still looking nervous. But then Auggie slowly guided his little member in and then... penetration happened. Auggie had his young underage penis enter inside of his mother's adult vagina. The two instantly moaned as Topanga instantly used her hands to grab Auggie's little underage butt and used her hands to keep Auggie in place. Auggie continued to moan as he felt his penis push against his mother's vaginal walls. Topanga too continued to moan as she felt her son's penis push itself into her body. Topanga then began to smile at how this felt. Her husband Cory had such a large penis, so sometimes it felt hard for his member to fit into her. But Auggie's young underage penis was smaller and squeezed into her adult sized vagina perfectly. As for Auggie, since this was his first time having sex, he felt so happy inside. His most private body part being surrounded by his mother's warm and loving womanhood just brought so much joy to his heart and soul. As Auggie continued to push his penis deeper into his mother and felt her hands squeeze his butt tighter, Auggie just felt so loved and happy inside.

As Auggie began to pump his penis harder his mother's vagina, his pace began to increase. Sweat began to form on Auggie's body as it dripped down on his mother's. As Topanga began to squeeze Auggie's butt even harder she said, "Oh Auggie. You sure know exactly how to make mommy's pussy so happy. Ohhh. Oh yeah. Ohhhhh! Oh, you are such a bad little boy. Oh, keep pumping into me you bad little boy. Ohhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhhh! OHHHHHHHHHHH! OH AUGGIE, YOU ARE SUCH A BAD LITTLE BOY. BUT THAT MAKES YOU MOMMY'S PERFECT _GOOD_ LITTLE BOY! OHHHHH! OHHHH! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Auggie yelled, "I LOVE YOU MOMMY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! OHHHH! OHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Then Auggie and Topanga both orgasmed at the same moment as Auggie shot tons of his wet man liquids into his mother. Topanga shook as she felt her son orgasm in her. It felt strange yes, but it also made her feel so warm and loved as well. Then the climax ended. Auggie collapsed on his mother. Topanga then held her son in her arms as she said, "Oh Auggie. You were amazing. So amazing." Auggie then looked at Topanga and said, "Mom... is it okay if I keep having sex with you, even if I start having sex with Ava?" Topanga smiled and she lovingly squeezed Auggie and said, "You can keep being mommy's bad boy any time you want."

**THE END**


	2. Mother, Son, and Daughter Time

Riley was sitting on her bed in just her tight purple bra and thong while Topanga (who was wearing just a bath robe) was taking pictures of her with Riley's cell phone. As Riley turned her back to the camera but turned her neck to still look at it, she said, "Do you really think I look sexy enough to inspire Lucas to really step it up into wanting to have sex with me mom?" Topanga then put the camera down as he said, "Well maybe. But if you really wanna tell if that boy wants you bad, I say ditch the underwear and lure him in with some_ nudity_." A wide eyed Riley said, "What? Wait mom. You want me to create home made porn to send him!?" Topanga then said, "Not full frontal nudity. Just near nude shots of you covering your privates. Come on. Lets try it."

Riley took a deep breath and then took unhooked her bra and let it fall onto her bed. Then Riley stood up and pulled her panties off. Once Riley was completely naked, Topanga said, "Okay. Now sit on the bed on your knees. Now cross your arms and cover your nipples. But lean in a bit to show off plenty of cleavage." Riley then had her fingers cover her nipples as she leaned in a bit causing her cleavage to become more pronounced. Topanga took several pictures as she said, "Yeah. Oh yeah. Now this is the sexy." Riley then said, "Okay. But what do I do if this still doesn't get Lucas to finally make love with me?" Topanga then said, "Well tell him he either has to step up or step off. But you can get revenge by telling him that since it took him so long, you have into your hormones but entering an incestuous relationship. You can even send him a pic of you and your new _lover_." A confused Riley said, "How would I do that?" Topanga then said, "Easy. You pretend _I'm_ your lover. Here. We can take that pic now if you want."

Topanga then took off her bath robe becoming full naked now. Topanga then got onto Riley's bed and kissed her cheek while taking a selfie of it with Riley's phone. Riley then said, "Okay mom. That was kind of fun." Then Topanga said, "Oh no. We have to take a lot of pics to make this look real. Now just act like you're enjoying this." Topanga then suddenly moved her face at Riley and kissed her right on the lips. Riley was surprised but willingly kissed her moth back as Topanga snapped several selfie pics of the girl on girl make out sessions they were starting. Topanga then set the camera on a table nearby and set it to take photos automatically as she wrapped her arms around Riley and continued to kiss her. Then eventually Topanga moved her head down a bit and began to start licking and sucking on Riley's underage breasts. Riley began to moan as she said, "Oh God. I never knew my boobs could feel like this." Topanga then stuck her head up for a moment as she said, "Well I can top that." Then Topanga moved her face down to her daughter's vagina and began to stick her tongue in it causing Riley even more pleasure and made her moan even louder.

Suddenly Auggie opened the door to the room as he said, "I heard a noise and... OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Topanga and Riley instantly sat up as a nervous looking Riley said, "It isn't what it looked like. We were just having fake sex in order to send pics of it and make Lucas jealous." With a small smile Topanga said, "Well_ I_ was doing it because I was starting to get really horny." At the same moment, Auggie and Riley both said, "WHAT!?" Auggie then said, "Mom, I thought getting naked in bed was _our_ special thing." Then Topanga said, "Technically it's me and your father's thing. But labels and titles shouldn't keep anyone from making love to someone else. If I want to make love to your father, I will. And if I want to make love to my son or daughter, I will too. Love is love, you know." Auggie then said, "Well... I guess that makes sense. I guess you can two can keep doing what you're doing." Topanga then said, "Or... we can _all_ have some fun together here." A nervous looking Riley said, "Wait? You mean have a three way? I don't know if..." Topanga interrupted Riley and said, "If we take pics of it, it'll make Lucas probably really jealous." Riley then said, "You know what... okay!"

Auggie then took off his clothes and then got his naked body onto Riley's bed. Both Riley and Topanga lay on opposite sides of Auggie as Topanga and Auggie turned their heads and began to kiss each other. Riley meanwhile put her head down onto Auggie's manhood and began to suck on it, having her mouth go up and down on it. After awhile, Topanga moved her body up and positioned her vagina near Auggie's face. Auggie then began to lick and suck on Topanga's vagina as Riley and Topanga began to kiss each other's lips. Eventually Riley and Topanga got back against Auggie's sides and each began rubbing their vagina on Auggie's legs. Auggie then moved his hands down and began to rub Riley and Topanga's breasts at the same time.

Topanga eventually got on all fours as Auggie got behind her on his knees. Auggie then shoved his penis into his mother's butt causing Topanga to moan loudly. Meanwhile Riley got in front of her mother on her own knees, and Topanga immediately pushed her mouth against her daughter's vagina. Riley moaned as she felt her mother lick and such on her underage womanhood. As this happened, Riley and Auggie both leaned over and kissed the other on the lips. The two siblings even moved their tongues into each other's mouths.

Eventually Topanga moved away as Auggie got on his knees over Riley who was laying on the bed. Auggie then pushed his penis into Riley's vagina and the two both began to moan in pleasure. Since Auggie was shorter, Auggie found his face pushed up right against Riley's breasts. So as Auggie continued to pump his little penis into Riley's smooth underage vagina, he began to lick and lightly bite on Riley's underage smooth breasts. As this happened, Topanga got on all four over both of her children, and began to lick Auggie's butt. Auggie let out a moan, and as he did: Topanga wrapped her arms around both of her children and used her hands to grab and squeeze Riley's plump buttocks. Eventually Auggie got out from between the two and laid on the bed on his back.

Topanga then got on top of Auggie and pushed his penis into her vagina. The two moaned while Riley pushed her body hard against the side of Auggie's. Auggie then moved his face over and began to lick and suck on Riley's underage breasts while caressing one of Topanga's buttocks with one hand, and using the other head to caress one of Riley's butt cheeks. Eventually Riley began to rub her vagina hard against Auggie's leg while Topanga began to shake and bounce on Auggie faster than ever. Then at the same moment, the tree hit their climax and had their manly and womanly liquids come pouring out and all over each other. Eventually all three lay next to each other as Auggie said, "Wow. Now that was epic." Riley smiled as she said, "Yeah. That was just... wow." Topanga then smirked as she looked up and said, "Heh. Newbies. It's always more epic your first time."

**THE END**


	3. Whole Family Fun Time!

Riley Matthews was laying on her bed completely naked as she bent bent her knees and had the lower half of her body hanging off the end of her bed. Riley's brother Auggie Matthews was also naked as he was on his knees on the floor, with his face near Riley's feet. Auggie then said, "Riley, are you sure you really want me to..." Riley nodded and said, "Yes. Be a good little brother and make your big sister happy, okay?" Auggie nodded and brought his face to his sister's vagina. Auggie then pushed his face forward and his tongue inside of Riley's underage vagina. Riley let out a moan as she felt her brother's incestous young tongue enter her womanhood. Auggie then slowly began to moved his tongue inside of his sister's vagina as Riley said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah. Wait. Slow down a bit. Okay. A little higher. A little lower. Wait. Right there. Oh yeah. Oh. Right there. Oh. Ohhh! Oh yeah. Ohhh! Okay, faster. Ohhh! Faster. Ohhh! Ohhh! Oh yeah! Ohhhh! Oh yeah. Oh, that's how you please your big sister's pussy you dirty little boy. Ohhh! Ohhh! OHHHHH!"'

Then just as Riley orgasmed, the door to her room opened and her parents: Cory and Topanga stepped in. As they did, Cory said, "Hey kids. Were we just about to... OH MY GOD!" Everyone froze in horror as they looked at each other for a moment. Eventually Cory said, "I... I had no idea you kids were..." Topanga smiled and said, "But isn't it cute that they are. I mean... look at them. So innocent of what they're doing. They love each other Cory, and are just trying to make the other happy." Cory then said, "But... but it's incest. It's wrong. It's..." Riley then sat up and said, "Daddy, cut the moral teacher talk. Mom, knows we've had sex before." Cory looked at Topanga and said, "You do? And you're okay with incest in our..." Topanga nodded and said, "I am. In fact... Lets _all_ have some fun family time now." Topanga made a sexy smile as Cory made a sexy smile back.

Cory and Topanga then took off their bath robes showing they were naked underneath. The two parents then both laid on Riley's bed as Topanga said, "Come on kids. Make mommy and daddy happy." Riley and Auggie smirked as they brought their faces down towards their parent's crotches. Riley brought her face to Cory's penis an instantly began to suck on it, while Auggie brought his face to Topanga's vagina and began to lick it. Both parents moaned as their children began to sexually excite and please them in a romantically incestuous way. As Riley began to move her mouth up and down on her father's penis, Cory called out, "Oh Riley! Oh yeah. Keep sucking. Oh yeah. Give it to me sweety. Suck daddy's dick hard. Ohhhh. Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy? Oh yeah, you are daddy's dirty little girl. Ohhh! Ohhh! OHHHHHHHH!" Meanwhile Auggie was licking and sucking on his mother's vagina with vigor as Topanga said, "Oh yeah. Ohhhh! You are being such a good little bad boy for mommy. Oh. Lick mommy's pussy faster. Faster! OHHHHH!"

Eventually the children and parents switched positions. Riley and Auggie were now laying on the bed, and Cory and Topanga hovered over them. Cory brought his face to Riley's vagina and began to lick it, while Topanga began to suck on Auggie's small young penis. As Cory moved his large tongue into Riley's underage vagina, Riley happily moaned over the incest-style sexual intercourse she was experiencing and yelled, "Oh daddy! Oh God! Oh God! Ohhhhhhhh God. Oh, I love you daddy. I love you daddy. Go faster! Faster! FASTER! OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! Meanwhile Auggie felt his mother suck his penis quickly as he yelled, "Ohhh! Oh Mom! That feels... Ohhhh! Oh my gosh! Oh, wow! OH WOW! OHHHHHH!"

Eventually Riley and Topanga both got on all fours on the bed and stuck their butts out. Cory got behind Riley while Auggie got Topanga, with both males getting on their knees and grabbing their respective female partners by the hips. Then Cory thrusted his large adult penis into Riley's underage butt hole while Auggie thrusted his smaller penis into his mother's butt hole. Both ladies moaned as Riley also gasped for air as she almost lost her breath due to the sensation of her father's very large and hard penis pushing very deep into her sexually inexperienced body. Topanga meanwhile made a delightful smile as she felt Auggie's smaller penis move back and forth in her butt with ease.

Eventually Cory and Topanga were both laying on the bed on their backs again. Riley got on top of Cory, while Auggie got on top of Topanga. Riley positioned her vagina over Cory's penis, while Auggie positioned his own penis above Topanga's vagina. Both sets of partners took a deep breath... and then went in. Riley dropped her vagina down onto Cory's hard penis and moaned as she felt her father's manhood push deep into her underage body. Auggie meanwhile pushed his underage penis into Topanga's vagina causing Topanga to moan and grab her son's butt cheeks instantly. Both children began to bounce up and down on their parents as their incestuous sexual intercourse got more and more pleasurable for them.

Eventually Cory grabbed Riley's back with one hand and pushed her body against his, with Riley's underage breasts now pushing against her father's hairy chest; all the while Cory used his other hand to squeeze his daughter's plump naked buttocks. Topanga similarly, used a hand to push Auggie's body closer to hers, with Auggie's face pushing up against her large breasts. As Topanga used her other hand to squeeze her son's small butt cheeks, she said, "Ohhh! Oh yeah! Thrust harder Auggie! Harder! HARDER! OH YEAH! OHHHHHH!" Cory meanwhile said, "OH GOD RILEY! OHHHH! OH GOD, YOUR PUSSY FEELS SO AMAZING! OH YEAH. KEEP BOUNCING THAT HOT CANDY ASS OF YOURS! OHHHHHH! OH I LOVE YOU!" Then suddenly all four family members orgasmed at the same moment as they all yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The four all moaned as Cory shot his seed into his daughter, while Auggie shot several wet loads into his mother. Then it was over. The four then all cuddled together as Cory said, "Oh God, that was amazing!" Topanga smiled and said, "I know. Best family time ever!"

**THE END**


	4. Family Bonding Time!

Riley, Auggie, Cory, and Topanga were all laying naked together on Cory and Topanga's bed as Auggie laid on Topanga's stomach and breasts (with Topanga putting an arm around Auggie), while Riley was laying on her side next to Cory with one hand touching the tip of Cory's penis. Cory smiled as he looked at Riley put two fingers on his penis swaying it back and forth. As a curious Riley looked at it she said, "Daddy. Why does a man's penis have to get so hard?" Cory then said, "I don't know." Riley then said, "It's just... it gets so big and long. I wonder why nature made it like that?" Topanga then said, "Probably because if the penis was too short it couldn't dig deep enough into the woman and shoot it's semen into the woman's body. Remember, it doesn't work if the semen just hangs out right near the opening of the woman's vagina." Riley then said, "I guess that makes sense."

Auggie then placing his hands on his mother's breasts said, "Okay. but why does a woman's breasts have to get so big?" Topanga smiled and said, "Not all woman have big breasts Auggie." Auggie then said, "Okay. But when a man is done having sex, his penis gets smaller again. Why don't a woman's breasts get smaller?" Topanga smiled and said, "Because they need to be a bit big outside of sex so a woman can breast feed her child once she has one." Auggie then said, "Why don't they shrink once her baby is older?" Cory then smirked and said, "So then her man can suck them whenever _he_ wants." Riley smiled and said, "I like when you all suck my breasts. It feels so nice." Cory then said, "Well we can make that happen right now."

Cory and Topanga then changed their positions and got over Riley, and then began to suck her underage breasts. Riley moaned at the wonderful feeling of her parents moving their tongues across her underage nipples. Auggie meanwhile moved his face to Riley's vagina and began to lick her underage womanhood. This all caused Riley to moan loudly.

Eventually Cory, Topanga, and Auggie got up as Cory then got on all fours over Riley and then said, "Ready to make love honey?" Riley smiled and said, "You bet daddy." Cory then pushed his penis down and deep into Riley's vagina causing her to moan. Topanga meanwhile laid down as Auggie laid on top of his mother and pushed his little penis into her. Both women wrapped their arms around their male lovers as their incestuous love making continued. As they kept making love Riley said, "Ohhh! Harder Daddy! Harder! HARDER! OHHHH! Oh yeah. Shoot your seed into me daddy. I wanna be the mother of all your future babies. Make me the mother of my own half brother or half sister. Oh God, I want you so bad! OHHHH!" Topanga meanwhile said, "Ohhh! Oh yes Auggie. Oh, shoot your seed into me Auggie. Oh, I want you to be the father of all my future babies. Ohhh! OHHH! OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Then Riley and Topanga both screamed out loud as Cory and Auggie shot their warm semen deep into them respectively. Eventually it was all over. The family cuddled together as Riley said, "I love how close our family is." Cory smiled as he put his hands on Riley's butt cheeks and said, "Me too."

**THE END**


End file.
